1869 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published in English Australia * Henry Kendall, Leaves from Australian Forests. Canada * Charles Heavysege, Saul: A Drama in Three Parts, second edition, revised (see also Saul, first edition, 1857);Gustafson, Ralph, The Penguin Book of Canadian Verse, revised edition, 1967, Baltimore, Maryland: Penguin Books United Kingdom * Robert Browning, The Ring and the Book, Volumes 3 and 4 (Volume 3 published in January, Volume 4 in February; see also The Ring and the Book 1868)Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * C. S. Calverley, Theocritus Translated into English Verse * A. H. Clough, Poems and Prose Remains (see also Letters 1865) * W. S. Gilbert, Bab Ballads, first published in Fun, a comic journal (see also More 'Bab' Ballads 1872) * John Keble, Miscellaneous Poems * William Morris, The Earthly Paradise, Part 3 (published this year, although the book states "1870"; Parts 1 and 2 1868; Part 4 1870) * Dante Gabriel Rossetti, Poems * Alfred Lord Tennyson, The Holy Grail, and Other Poems, with "The Coming of Arthur," "The Holy Grail," "Pelleas and Ettarre," and "The Passing of Arthur" (published this year, although the book states "1870"; see also Idylls of the King 1859, 1870, 1889, "The Last Tournament" 1871, Gareth and Lynette 1872, "Balin and Balan" in Tiresias 1885) United States * William Cullen Bryant: ** Hymns''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) ** Some Notices of the Life and Writings of Fitz-Greene Halleck * William Dean Howells, No Love Lost: A Romance of Travel * James Russell Lowell, Under the Willows and Other Poems * Joaquin Miller, Joaquin et al. * Edmund Clarence Stedman, The Blameless Prince and Other Poems * John Greenleaf Whittier, Among the Hills''Wagenknecht, Edward. John Greenleaf Whittier: A Portrait in Paradox. New York: Oxford University Press, 1967 Other * Dutt Family, ''Dutt Family Album, London: Longmans, Green and Co.; India, Indian poetry in EnglishNaik, M. K., [http://books.google.com/books?id=FcH2MUnlQjQC&printsec=frontcover#PRA1-PA230,M1 Perspectives on Indian poetry in English], p. 230, (published by Abhinav Publications, 1984, ISBN 0-391-03286-0, ISBN 978-0-391-03286-6), retrieved via Google Books, June 12, 2009 Works published in other languages France * Charles Baudelaire, published posthumously (died 1867): ** L'Art romantique ** Le Spleen de Paris/Petits Poémes en Prose ("Paris Spleen"), 51 short prose poems published posthumously * Comte de Lautréamont, Les Chants de Maldoror * Paul Verlaine, Les Fêtes galantes''Preminger, Alex and T. V. F. Brogan, et al., ''The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 11 – Else Lasker-Schüler (died 1945), German * May 12 – Frank Morton (died 1923), Australian * May 23 – Olivia Bush, née Ward, later Banks, American * July 8 – William Vaughn Moody (died 1910), American * August 6: ** Marie E. J. Pitt (died 1948), Australian poet, journalist and political activist ** David McKee Wright (died 1928), Irish-born poet and journalist, active in New Zealand and Australia * August 7 – E. J. Brady (died 1952), Australian poet, wharf clerk, a farmer and journalist; founder of the artist colony at Mallacoota, Victoria in Australia * August 10 – Laurence Binyon (died 1943), English poet, dramatist, and art scholar * August 21 – Will H. Ogilvie (died 1963), Scottish-Australian narrative poet and horseman * October 6 – Bo Bergman (died 1967) * November 15 – Charlotte Mew (died 1928), English * December 1 – George Sterling (died 1926), American * December 22 – Edwin Arlington Robinson, American * December 30 – Stephen Leacock (died 1952) ;Also: ** Arthur Shearly Cripps (died 1945) English Anglican priest, short story writer, and poet who spent most of his life in Southern Rhodesia (now Zimbabwe) ** Miltiadis Malakasis (died 1943), Greek ** Balawantrai Thakore (died 1952), the first Imagist and formalist poet in Indian, Gujarati-language literature; introduced into Gujarati the sonnet and prithvi meter, "which is closest to English blank verse", according to The Handbook of Twentieth-Century Indian Literature''Mohan, Sarala Jag, Chapter 4: "Twentieth-Century Gujarati Literature" (Google books link), in Natarajan, Nalini, and Emanuel Sampath Nelson, editors, ''Handbook of Twentieth-century Literatures of India, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Group, 1996, ISBN 978-0-313-28778-7, retrieved December 10, 2008 ** Arnold Wall (died 1966), New Zealand Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 30 – Charlotte Alington Barnard (born 1830), English poet and composer of ballads and hymns * February 15 – Mirza Ghalib (born 1797), classical Urdu and Persian poet from India * February 28 – Alphonse de Lamartine (born 1790), French writer, poet and politician * November 3 – Andreas Kalvos (born 1792), Greek See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto * Poetry Category:1800s in poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry